Were Stuck In The Crypt!
by Thay23
Summary: When Kt and Eddie ignore each other for unknown reasons Fabian, Joy and Alfie don't understand. Fabian tricks both Eddie and KT to going into the crypt to find more about Frobisher, They have to talk to each other... Not only about The DRAMA they live in, But also... their feelings towards each other.


**Title****: We're Stuck In The Crypt!**

**Pairing: Eddie & KT**

**Rated: T**

* * *

**We're Stuck In the Crypt!**

_**KT's POV**_

I was waiting for Fabian to come to the crypt, 'cause we would decode the symbols on Frobisher's crypt. I hope He comes alone and not with **HIM**.

See, with HIM I mean Eddie and I don't want to be near him. That's because I had this strange...never mind.

I heard the door opening and I quickly hide somewhere. I saw a shadow of the boy and first tough that It was Fabian.

I came from my hiding spot and saw someone I **DON'T** want to see. It was Eddie...What was he doing here?

"**EDDIE**. What are you doing here? I though you were on a date with Patricia?"

He looked surprised and confused at me like he thought I was a crazy American.

"You know I'm **NOT **dating Patricia Anymore...We broke up. And since we're both here...

"

He came closer to me and I backed away until my back hit the wall.

He stroke my cheek and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" He finished my sentence while looking at me and then he stood next to me.

I kept my distance from him since THAT NIGHT.

"I'm waiting for Fabian to come to the crypt. He wanted to find out more about the symbol's and the ritual...so I decided to help him." I explained to this handsome Osirion. KT stop it. You know hes not handsome...he's **GORGEOUS. KT STOP IT!**

"Fabian said I should come here to help you two, but where is Fabian?" He asked me surprised like he never expected. He was laughing quietly...**OH** **NO**...that means...he heard what I said about him being gorgeous.

"Nice thoughts KT...or should I say Kara?" now his laughter filled this old, creepy crypt. I pushed him, but he pulled me with him and we both landed on the ground. I was on top of him. I was smiling at him with pride

"**DON'T** read my thoughts Eddie...or should I say Edison?" I said the same way he did. Suddenly, he stood up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me up and then pushed to to a nearby wall. I had to admit and he was stronger then he looks. He kept looking at me...the same way he did to me that night...when we we're studying for History.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

_**Flashback**_

_KT and I were randomly studying for History. She was reading about Egypt and so did I._

_She was happy when she found something about the Osirion._

_"Hey I found something about the Osirion." With joy in her voice._

_I was sitting next to her and was reading the page loudly._

_"The Osirion is the protector of The Chosen One. Also known as The Paragon. The Osirion has the same powers as The Paragon..."_

_"But the Osirion has to control his power the minute he or she knows the existence of it's of her power." KT read what's on the page._

_Her voice was like a teacher would be. She grabbed some glasses and put them up to be serious. I laughed and she did the same. _

_Suddenly I put my arm around her and brought her closer to me. She looked at my eyes and she looked freaked out._

_"Eddie, your eyes...their gold." I heard her warning, but I was a faint whisper in my head. I kissed her on the lips._

_She tried to push me back, but I was stronger then her. KT gave up on pushing me off from her and returned the kiss. _

_KT stopped and blushed from what just happened. Suddenly I did to... She stood up and looked terrified._

_"Your powers are out of control and YOU KISSED ME even when you and Patricia are together." KT said shocked at the realization._

_I stood up and looked at her eyes. I wanted to kiss her again. _

_"You gave up on pushing me away from you and you ENJOYED the kiss." I said._

_"YES I DID...but I don't want to hurt Patricia. She's..."_

_"She's what?" I challenged her._

_"She's my friend..."she said to me._

_I had to laugh at that. "Really, IF she was your friend...she wouldn't have thrown OJ at you or accusing you of working with Victor."_

_"She did that 'cause she loves you." She said to me while putting the books on her desk. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to me._

_Her hand was now above my heart and my arm went to her waist._

_"But I LOVE you!" I said to her. She looked at me and was thinking to same. To ignore this drama we live in and be together._

_She ran out of the room and probably went to Willow or Joy. I was mad at my Osirion powers. They were out of control...or it's this bond I feel with KT that caused it. I saw a picture of us with Fabian messing around. I grabbed my phone and text something to KT she'll agree to it._

_"We stay away from each other until my powers are not out of control. Well never tell this incident to no one. Agreed?"_

_I waited for a answer and a second later she responded._

_"Agreed!"_

* * *

_**End of Flashback **_

So that's why KT ignores me and I ignore her. Fabian is so dead. But he was probably worried and so were Joy and Alfie.

KT grabbed my hand to hold it. She sat down on the steps and I did the same.

"I'm sorry for everything...

"Don't be...It's my fault." She looked at me while saying those words.

"For what?" I was confused. Why would she blame herself for this.

"For not stopping you...for liking the kiss we shared." I laughed and the she did the same.

"The truth is that I also love you...but...Relationships are complicated at Anubis House." She said making sense.

"Yeah, you got that right!" I agreed with her. We looked at each other and we touched hands. I felt a spark between us again.

Then...a unexpected thing happened. She hugged me and I returned the hug. "I'm scared of what will happen at the ritual." she said and suddenly I knew someone was listening.

"Don't be scared...I'll be there to save you." I said

We heard the door open and saw Fabian, Joy and Alfie coming in.

"So are the two finally done with ignoring each other?"Alfie asked amused by us.

KT and I shared a glance and both ready to confront KT.

Fabian got the signal and ran for his life. Kt and I were running after them.

We heard Alfie and Joy laughing out loud and shutting the door to the Crypt.

* * *

**A nice story**

**tell me what you think**

**Thay23**


End file.
